If We Ever Meet Again
by MadeleineXXVII
Summary: Six sisters find themselves in a different time and on a deserted island. How do they get back? Would they even still want to go back?
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Hey! Okay, I decided I didn't like my previous story and that I had a better plot in mind. The previous one had been done so many times before and so I decided to use this story instead because it wasn't as over-used.**

**I kept the title because I like it and it still applies to the plot. Also, I kept some of the names because I like them. I couldn't keep the name "Emily" though, because I had actually already used that in my other fanfic. I kept the name "Christine" because "RalphxChristine" has a nice ring to it. Maybe, that's because of Raoul and Christine from "The Phantom of the Opera". :))**

**I hope you all still like this story, I'll really **_**really**_** try so hard to slow it down this time :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies**

CHAPTER 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

"Christine help me lift her up", said Victoria in a strained voice.

Christine came over and helped her sisters lift Angela, their eldest sister. She was in a drunken stupor as she had drunk too much champagne.

"Oh, hello!" giggled Angela as she was about to pick up another glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Oh no, you don't" said Victoria as she motioned for one of the twins, Olivia or Anna, to grab the glass before Angela could get a sip.

This display of irresponsibility from the eldest Calvert daughter had to be hidden from the guests. This was, after all, their family's New Year's Eve charity ball.

The sisters stealthily went up to Angela's room, making sure no one saw them.

"She needs some fresh air" said Sophia, the youngest, as she opened the balcony doors. The rest of the sisters laid Angela on her bed beside the open balcony.

Christine went out to the balcony beside Sophia.

"Hey", said Christine, "what are you thinking?"

"Don't laugh, but…do you think you can wish on fireworks?"

Christine grinned hugely. Before she knew it, she was already forming a story in her head.

"Well, actually Sophie," started Christine as she launched into one of her spontaneous fairytales.

Sophia listened intently as her sister told her the story.

"And so", finished Christine, "fireworks are only magical every 10 years and only on New Year's Eve."

"Um...Christine, it's New Year's Eve, and it's another 10 years. It's going to be 2010." said Sophia, with a grin on her face.

"Then I guess you better think of a wish soon, it's nearly midnight!" replied Christine, laughing.

As if on cue, the guests started strolling out to the garden. As each guest found a suitable spot to view the fireworks, they all started counting down in unison.

10

Christine grinned at Sophia.

9

8

Christine and Sophia closed their eyes at the same time.

7

They both thought their wishes repeatedly.

6

They held hands.

5

4

3

2

1

There were screams of fear and a bright flash, then darkness.

Ralph woke up to Piggy shaking him.

"Ralph! You have to see this!" said Piggy

"What is it?" asked Ralph groggily.

"Girls!" exclaimed Piggy, "there are girls on the island! There by the shore!"

This shocked Ralph to complete wakefulness. Great, just what they didn't need: useless, whining GIRLS!!!

"Piggy, are you sure? I think we would've seen it if a ship or plane was attacked." Said Ralph making sure he hadn't just heard it wrong.

"I know, Ralph, but…oh just see for yourself!" exclaimed Piggy, mind-blown from the sudden and mysterious appearance of the girls.

Ralph came out of the shelter. A crowd of boys had already formed a few feet away from where the girls were lying unconscious by the shore.

The boys stirred nervously when one of the girls got up and stretched as if waking from a nap.

"I told you so!" whispered Piggy, louder than he thought.

The girl who woke up spun around quickly and gasped when she saw the crowd of dirty, semi-clothed boys. Then, as if noticing for the first time, she stared wide-eyed at the majestic island behind the boys.

She blinked a few times and shook the shoulder of one of the girls. The other girl unwillingly sat up and she too stared, shocked at the island and the boys. Then one-by-one all the other girls woke up. Ralph noted that they all looked alike. The same dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and tan skin.

Ralph realized that none of the other boys were about to stop staring, or get over there and talk to the girls. As chief, he took it upon himself to come closer and ask the girls some questions.

"Hello, I'm Ralph, I'm fifteen, and I'm the chief here" he said, running his hand through his blond hair as he stopped in front of the girls.

One of the girls, the second one to wake up, looked even more shocked than before as if she recognized him.

"I'm Victoria, 16, I'm the second child" said the first girl to wake up.

"This is Angela" she gestured to a girl who looked slightly dizzy and mumbled something about a hangover. "She's 17, she's the eldest, but not exactly the most responsible" said Victoria, giving Angela a look,

"This is Christine" she said, gesturing to the second girl to wake up, and who was still quite shocked, "she's 15"

"Olivia and Anna, 14" she said pointing at two girls who looked exactly alike. "They're twins" continued Victoria.

"No, duh" said Olivia and Anna at the same time, laughing at Victoria until she gave them a warning look.

"…and this is Sophia, 13" finished Victoria

"Um…do you, by any chance, know where we are?" asked Christine, who finally got over her shock.

"Well, this is a deserted island. Our plane crashed here" said Ralph

"And how long have all of you been here?" she asked glancing at the wary boys behind him.

"We're…er…not sure…about a few weeks I guess, a month at most" he replied.

Christine nodded thoughtfully and Ralph became intrigued by the look of relief on her face.

"Won't you introduce yourselves?" asked Victoria expectantly.

At this Jack approached them, followed closely by Piggy.

"My name's Jack, I'm 16" he said smiling broadly, "and this is Piggy!" he said motioning to Piggy.

At this, Piggy turned beet-red and the girls sniggered, except for Sophia who happened to be very good at holding in laughter.

"This is Roger, 16" continued Jack, pleased that he had managed to make the girls laugh, as he pointed to a serious, quiet boy.

"Maurice, 15; Simon, 14; Samneric, 14…." Jack continued naming people.

When he finished, Christine spoke again, this time, noted Ralph, she looked thoughtful, as though she was planning or calculating, or just thinking.

"Could…er…my sisters and I speak privately for a while?" she asked.

Ralph noticed the look of confusion in all their faces, except Christine.

"Of course, you probably need to…um…talk about what happened," said Ralph, then he quickly added, "What exactly happened, anyway?"

Victoria was holding on to Angela to make sure she wouldn't fall. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt Christine grab her wrist.

"We were being evacuated on a ship, we were attacked. That's all we can remember."

"Why didn't we hear anything last night?" asked Piggy, not noticing the looks of confusion the other girls were giving Christine.

"We must've been in a different place, we got hold of something floating and when we passed out, the tide must have brought us here" said Christine, and at that moment she was so thankful for her ability to make-up stories on the spot. She was also glad that it meant she had no problem lying through her teeth.

"I guess that makes sense" said Piggy

"Well, I guess you can share that shelter over there, though you don't mind sharing with some littluns, do you?" said Ralph pointing to the last shelter.

"We don't mind" said Christine. She couldn't wait to explain the unbelievable truth to her sisters.

"Okay, then. Back to your chores" said Ralph to the boys behind him.

Ralph watched as the girls walked to their shelter and heard one of the twins, Olivia or Anna, asked Christine what a littlun was.

**Well? How was it? Was it just as bad as before or worst? Did you like it?**

**Please review so I won't look stupid talking to myself like this. I'll do better with the other chapters and I will make sure to go SSSSLLLLLOOOOOOWWW :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Madeleine**


	2. Spearfishing and Babysitting

**Yey chapter two! I typed this in the dark with a flashlight, since we had a power outage (I'm using a laptop, thank God for these things!), so sorry for grammatical errors. I also want to thank the people who reviewed. **

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: My name is NOT William Golding…is yours? I think not! Ha! :D**

**And…**

**Warning: Victoria is very angry so please ignore the language, this **_**is **_**rated T **

CHAPTER 2: Spearfishing and Babysitting, What Else Is There In Life?

Christine braced herself for the magnitude of the knowledge she was about to explain. She rushed to their shelter.

"Why did we have to wear dresses?" complained Christine as she tried to fold her legs without it exposing her shorts underneath.

"Speak for yourself" said Olivia and Christine realized that the younger kids had left the party earlier and only came down to help with Angela. The twins and Sophia were wearing ordinary shirts and shorts (even though it had been snowing back home) because there were heaters in their rooms, while Christine, Angela and Victoria were wearing long-sleeved dresses on a tropical island.

They waited until everyone had sat down in the shelter.

"What the fuck, Christine!" shouted Victoria as soon as everyone was seated, "you lied back there which means you know something so spill it!"

Christine was shocked. Victoria was the perfect daughter, she _absolutely did not_ curse.

"I'll explain!" she said, "This wasn't supposed to happen! It was just a made up story, I didn't know…"

Christine took a breath and warned them not to interrupt her. She was going to tell them this whether they believed her or not.

"I told Sophia a story about how fireworks could grant wishes and when it was time to watch the fireworks we wished, and…" she trailed off with a guilty look.

"Christine, dammit, this isn't the time for your silly stories!" said Victoria

"I'm not lying and my stories are _not_ silly!"

"Okay, so you wished us on a deserted island with barely clothed boys?!" Victoria shouted barely hiding her disgust.

"No! It's not what you think! And I told you not to interrupt."

"Then, what-"

"-happened?" asked the twins.

"I read this book called 'Lord of the Flies', it's a classic. We were supposed to read it in class before but we didn't and I got curious and so I bought a copy and read it" said Christine. She was starting to babble, Victoria was scaring her. She was always strict and serious, but she was never hostile.

"Then some time ago, I realized how dull and boring our lives are. Everyday, the same things happen. It's so…so…claustrophobic!"

"Yeah!" shouted Angela in agreement, and the twins snickered quietly.

"And I suppose you want to be a drunk crazy like Angela?" asked Victoria, one eyebrow raised.

"No, and stop interrupting me!" said Christine. A brief silence followed as each sister acknowledged that they would stop interrupting her.

"I wished that I could have an adventure _just like_ the boys in the book. Not _with _them._"_

"So you wished _yourself_ to a desert island and we just happened to be dragged with you?!" asked Angela. That was the longest thing she had said in a while which meant she was recovering from her hang over.

"I didn't wish myself to a _desert island_!" Christine replied, incredulous. "I wished for an adventure!"

"Then why are we here? And why are we believing you?!" asked Victoria

"Well, 'I don't know' to the first question and 'got any better ideas?' to the second one!"

"Um, guys…" mumbled Sophia, she hated conflict and was sad that her sisters were fighting when they should be talking about how to get out of there. "Hello?"

The other girls either didn't hear or ignored Sophia and continued to argue.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" she finally shouted in exasperation. Even the most patient of people has their limits.

"Wow, never thought-"

"-you had it in you" said the twins in awe, Sophia was the meekest and hated drawing attention to herself.

"You can't just blame Christine; I made a wish too remember?"

"What did you wish for?" asked Angela in a whisper

"Well, you," she pointed at Angela, "are always either asleep, drunk or just missing"

"You," she pointed at Christine, "are always reading, writing, spacing out, or playing the piano"

"And you," she pointed at Victoria, "are always angry and annoyed and you're always studying or on facebook and tumblr!"

"As for you two," and she pointed at the space between the twins," you two have your own world and you're always keeping secrets from us and have your inside jokes!"

"What's your point?" asked Victoria quietly

"What happened to the days when we were younger and we never argued no matter how much we annoyed each other? I just wanted us to become closer and act like sisters again." Sophia finished in a soft voice.

"…and that's why the wish-granter sent us _all_ here, to have my adventure and to…bond?" Christine said doubtfully though mostly speaking to herself.

"Wish-granter?" the twins asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I'm calling it that, whatever _it_ is" said Christine, "I'm sorry Sophie". They all came over and hugged the youngest. She may have been young, but she was wise. She knew things, _like Simon knew about the Beast_, thought Christine.

"Well, we can't just let all the boys do the work, that's demeaning to our gender. Let's go, except you Angela, you rest", said Victoria, back to her calm, cool and collected self.

They all filed out of the shelter.

* * *

"Hello, Ralph" said Christine, approaching the chief, "Can I borrow a spear, I'm going spear-fishing and I don't have a knife so I can't make my own spear"

"Wait," said Ralph shocked, "_you_ want to go spear-fishing?"

"Uh, yes?" said Christine

"But…you're a girl!"

"So? Are you insulting my gender? Guys are such sexist pigs!" a frown formed on her face.

"It's not that, really. Honestly, I thought you and your sisters would be stuck up and not want to help"

"Well, it takes everyone for us to be rescued from this island" said Christine, "so…about that spear"

"You can use mine, but some one should probably come with you, and maybe teach you too" said Ralph, worried that she might take Simon who was the only one left since the hunters went away, and the rest of the bigguns were on fire-watch.

"Okay…um…can I take Piggy?"

"Piggy?!" thought Ralph, once again shocked by this girl's odd requests, "um, I guess so but who's going to watch the littluns?"

"Oh, Sophia seems to be doing a fine job with that" said Christine. Ralph turned and realized that, indeed, Sophia was sitting on the sand keeping a close eye on the boisterous children running about her.

"Uh, okay" he said as he handed the peculiar girl his spear. He watched as she made her way to Piggy, calling his name.

"She's…an odd one isn't she" said Simon grinning.

* * *

"You okay, Ange?" asked Victoria as she returned to their shelter after walking around the beach a bit.

"I'm _fine_, Victoria. I've been through worse, trust me" said Angela as she sat up.

"I know" admitted Victoria grudgingly, "What do you want to do now, then?"

"I want to explore, this looks like a really beautiful island and I'm bored" she said, and Victoria had to remind herself that she was talking to Angela who was always away partying or whatever. She even had a drunken picture on a tabloid magazine.

Angela noticed the doubtful look on Victoria's face and she remembered that her perfect little sister lived in a perfect little box.

"The fresh air will be good for me, for the two of us" she smiled and finally Victoria complied.

* * *

"You know, my auntie always told me not to stay under the sun very long without drinking. She says that even if you don't feel thirsty, your body's still getting de…de…"

"dehydrated?" supplied the girl.

"Exactly, because the sun is absorbing the moisture of your body" finished Piggy.

Christine was only half-listening. She had brought Piggy because she knew he would not mind if she spaced out. He would just keep going on and on with his useless facts and general info.

"What's your real name Piggy?" said Christine. She had unknowingly interrupted another piece of useless info. She realized that she had never really wondered what his real name was; she simply accepted that it was 'Piggy'. She was lying on her stomach on a rock that jutted a bit out to sea. She peered over the edge to check for fish she could spear, then propped her torso up with her forearms and turned to Piggy.

Piggy was shocked and delighted that she had taken interest in him, and he replied with pride: "William, my real name is William"

"Huh," said Christine, "I always expected it to be something crappy and sad, like Eustace or Fredward". She inched forward until her whole head as well as her shoulders were over the edge, and she continued spacing out as she searched for fish.

* * *

"Hey, you're Ralph, right? The leader?" asked the twins as they approached Ralph, having finished playing with the littluns.

"Uh, yes…and you two are Olivia and Anna" Ralph replied, wary with the twins after his initial experience with Christine.

"Can we go on fire-watch?" asked Anna

"Really? You're asking if I'll _let_ you go on fire-watch?"

"Yes-"

"-something wrong?" asked the twins

"Why is it that you and your sisters are so willing to work?" Ralph asked

"Well, honestly, back home we never got out much-"

"-we want to explore-"

"-and the view at the top must be nice-"

"-so we want to go up there"

The way the twins spoke was starting to confuse Ralph, but he caught on to what they were saying pretty well. They had boring lives before and now they wanted to work just for the sake of doing something.

"Sure, but two other bigguns are up there and be careful to watch your step" said Ralph

"We'll be _fine_!" insisted one of the twins; Ralph could not tell which was which.

"What a strange family" Simon commented again as he watched the twins race to the forest.

"It's okay, we need people like them" said Ralph

"Weren't there six?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I haven't seen the other two-"

Simon was interrupted by a shrill female scream coming from the forest.

**Well? Was it good? It isn't too fast, right?**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! Just click the link and tell me what you think! Hey that rhymed! Wait a sec that was a dumb and corny, TV commercial-ish rhyme! Noooo!**

**Good reviews are like candy, but without the tooth decay and diabetes! (I can take criticism too though as long as it's not said in a mean way, with the critic disregarding the author's feelings). **

**Please Review and Thanks for Reading,**

**Madeleine**

**P.S. I was hyper when I wrote this, please excuse my rude and random screaming T.T**

**P.S.S. For those who read my previous story, I was acting really strange when I wrote that, I even had theme songs for the pairings! XD (apparently, I was listening to a whole lot of Taylor Swift, which is odd for me) But the again I get some of my best ideas when I'm weird, though I agree that the story wasn't so good and I accept full responsibility for that.**

**Pairing Theme Songs:**

**Jack and Sarah: The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift)**

**Roger and Angela: Fifteen (Taylor Swift, yet again)**

**Simon and Emily: True Colors (Glee Cast version)**

**Ralph and Christine: Come What May (Moulin Rouge, Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman) **


	3. Psychoanalysis for Dummies

**Hello! Sorry this chapter took a while, I've been having writer's block. Anyway, sorry if this chapter is crappy I may still have a bit of writer's block…-_-"darn it! I promised I wouldn't write unless I was inspired…or at least I promised that to myself…**

**If you have any suggestions for this story please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies…….. darn it!**

CHAPTER 3: Psychoanalysis for Dummies

Ralph and Simon made a run towards the shrill cry in the forest. Whoever it was had long stopped screaming but the fear was still coursing through the two boys' veins giving them an adrenaline rush.

What they saw when they got there was probably the biggest shock in their entire lives. There was a circle of hunters surrounding two very scared girls, Angela and Victoria. The hunters had their spears at the ready and pointed at the girls. Angela was clutching Victoria's arm, fear was evident on her face. Victoria looked _very_ angry; her eyes were cold as ice and burned a hole into the eyes of the hunters' leader, Jack. Suddenly, the bushes across from where Ralph and Simon were standing in shock, rustled. Everyone turned to the sudden sound, and out came Christine.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, a large grin spreading across her face. She started laughing at her sisters. "I seriously thought you two were in trouble"

"Learn to read the atmosphere!" said Victoria.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Christine asked Ralph and Simon who were the only ones outside the circle like her.

"We were just minding our own business exploring when these savages start charging at us!" cried Victoria in exasperation and jabbing her finger at the nearest hunter who happened to be Jack.

"We thought you were the sow we were hunting! You were _'exploring'_ on hunting grounds!" said Jack shoving Victoria's arm away forcefully.

"Well, no one told us we couldn't explore here!"

"Dora the Explorer!" Christine shouted randomly hoping to distract both parties, and everyone stared, "…………ignore that….I'm going to go now…" she said slowly as she backed away just as slow. She made a run for it looking to escape the brewing argument, she knew how Victoria could get, she had had a taste of it before, and she definitely knew how Jack could get.

Ralph watched Christine escape, and, being smarter than the average bear, made a run for it as well. Sadly for the hunters and Angela, they were a part of the argument and could not escape.

"Shut up, you're not the boss!" shouted Victoria.

"Well, neither are you!" Jack shouted back.

"Why don't you just admit you're wrong?!"

"Why don't _you _admit that _you're_ wrong?!"

"Ha! You lack originality!"

"That doesn't matter, stupid girl!"

"I have an IQ of 140, sexist pig!"

"I can sing soprano!"

"I'll _make _you sing soprano!"

"What does that even mean?!"

And so it went, until Angela and the hunters managed to stop them from strangling each other and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey" said Olivia and Anna at two shadows who sat in front of the fire.

"What are you-"

"-doing here?" asked Samneric

"We're on-"

"-firewatch" replied Oliviananna,

"Good, then-"

"-we can-"

"-sleep tonight" said Samneric

"While we watch the fire" said Oliviananna

"You don't mind right?" asked Sam

Olivia and Anna sat with the twins, they were bored and they enjoyed talking late into the night, they didn't mind. They nodded their heads in unison.

"So, you're twins…" said Eric

"…uhuh, and so are you…" said Olivia

"Can't let the boys have everything now can we?" said Anna a grin on her face, Samneric gave her an odd look.

"It's Victoria," started Olivia

"She's a feminist, hates it when boys get to have or do everything" finished Anna

"She always has to be just as good as any boy out there"

"Sounds like trouble for Jack" said Sam

"He has to be better than everyone else" explained Eric and they grinned widely.

"Yeah, they're having-"

"-a battle down there" said Oliviananna who had surreptitiously passed the arguing pair on their way to the fire.

"Oh no, the world's-"

"-going to explode!" shouted Samneric in mock fear and they all shared a laugh as they noticed the sun start to set.

"We have to go now" said Sam

"Don't want to get caught in the forest after dark" said Eric

"Why?" asked Oliviananna

"We'll tell you in the morning, we don't want to scare you" said Eric.

* * *

"Okay, that's it for now Piggy" said Christine; she had only caught two medium sized fishes after waiting on that rock all day. The fishes also had holes on their sides because of the spear. All in all, Christine wasn't satisfied.

They made their way back to the beach where the others were starting to gather.

"Hey Ralph, I caught fish, you should tell them to gather here, I'm going to start a cooking fire" said Christine, then she turned to Sophia.

"Hey Sophie, long time no see" she said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, these littluns are a handful; thank God Simon lent me a hand after that Jack and Victoria incident" replied Sophia

"Well, can you please get some people and gather firewood, just enough for a small fire"

"Okay, good luck cooking" said Sophia looking at the fish.

Christine collected some flat rocks and borrowed a knife. She then started scaling the fishes and gutting them.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Ralph as he sat beside her, having finished spreading the news.

"School, you should've seen the other students, this one girl actually threw up!" she said laughing at the memory.

"But you're not like them" he said cautiously, watching her facial reaction as he said this. Surprisingly, she smiled.

"I don't mind you calling me weird. I consider that a compliment" she said, "Oh, shit! (Pardon my French), I got blood on my dress. It just _had _to be a white dress. I am such a klutz"

"You really shouldn't be wearing long sleeves, you could get a heatstroke"

"I don't have much of a choice" she smiled ruefully but after a while of futilely rubbing the edges of her dress together she sat back down.

"Hand me that stick please" she said, then after Ralph handed her a thick and sharp stick she put it through the fish, down it's throat and through it's body. Then she let the fish cook on the fire Ralph had made with Piggy's glasses and the remaining bits of sunlight. As dark fell, the fire became surrounded by people.

There was immediate tension in the air as Victoria and Jack sat opposite each other with the fire between them, and those who knew what happened grinned at the symbolism. Angela asked where Olivia and Anna were and Ralph explained the importance of fire watch. There was a happy aura around the fire until they finished eating. After eating, stories were told of the beast on the island and Christine saw the fear on their faces. She would have to find a way to fix this. Soon enough, everyone started feeling sleepy and retired to their shelters.

* * *

Sophia waited until she was surrounded by a mixture of snores with different rhythms and octaves. When she was sure everyone in the shelter was asleep, she counted to five in her head and sat up. Angela, who was sleeping beside her twisted in her direction and mumbled something.

"Where're you going, Sophie" she mumbled

"Just getting some fresh air, Ange, go back to sleep"

"Okay…get me something when you come back" replied Angela. Sophia was happy to realize she was sleep talking.

"Sure, Ange" she said and before going out of the shelter she patted her sister's shoulder lovingly.

Sophie walked towards the shore. When she was a few feet away from the shelter, she started cursing herself. Why had she left the shelter? All that talk of a beast on the island had frightened her and the darkness outside was hardly inviting.

Then she remembered when she and her sisters were younger. They had gone island hopping and she remembered how she fell asleep in the sailboat they rode on because the lapping of the waves against the boat and the gentle rocking had calmed her. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and spun around quickly.

"Simon!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, if I scared you" said the boy. He had coarse black hair which had grown longer since the plane crashed onto the island.

"That's okay. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the same question but, since you asked first…I was going somewhere, a place I found" he seemed reluctant to go into detail so Sophia did not ask him anymore and simply nodded.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't know if its homesickness or those stories about the beast got to me or something, but I just couldn't sleep"

"There is no beast" said Simon.

"I know, but there's fear" Sophia answered back. Simon nodded in comprehension.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" asked Simon

"You just did, but I'll let you ask another one" said Sophia grinning.

"Well, not to be offensive or anything, but why are you and your sisters so…um…different?" asked Simon.

"Don't worry, I learned from Christine that different or weird is equal to unique, so my sisters and I will take that as a compliment" she smiled again because she could not help herself, "As for your question, you're being very vague"

"Well then: Why is Angela crazy, why is Victoria scary, why is Christine impulsive, why are the twins secretive and why are you meek?" Simon asked, "um…not to be pushy" he added quickly.

"That's okay, I'll try to answer everything" said Sophia, her smile was now a look of thoughtfulness and concentration.

"Angela is crazy because she believes that life is too short to waste trying to please everyone and that you must do everything you can to die without regrets. You see, she's sick, she was born with a weak heart and she won't live long. She told me once that when she dies she wants to be able to know that despite her short lifespan she didn't miss out on anything" said Sophia sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry" said Simon.

"That's okay. Victoria is scary because she is always serious and strict. Since Angela is so irresponsible, Victoria has had to grow up being the 'eldest'. She has become a stickler for the rules and she just wants to please everyone, which is the exact opposite of Angela. She's used to being the leader and is always in charge of things, so when her authority is defied, (like what Jack did), she gets scary."

"Christine is impulsive because she has her head up in the clouds. She doesn't realize that everything she does has a consequence. She doesn't really think before she says and does things. Her way of handling bad things that happen in her life is to runaway from it or act like it never happened. She acts mature but is really just a little girl trying to be brave."

"The twins have lived their entire lives together and never found it odd that they spoke and acted like that, but when they first started school, people made fun of them and can you believe that little children their age backstabbed them?! People acted like they were just one person which they subconsciously believed and acted by it, so they had difficulty expressing individuality. They retreated into their own world because they learned to trust no one but each other, which got them labeled as snobs and they were treated even worse"

"You're a good listener" said Sophia after stopping for breath.

"Well, you all have interesting and complex lives as opposed to mine" said Simon smiling.

"Oh come on, your life must have some interesting parts"

"Well, I have an ordinary family. Loving parents, cute little sister, absolutely normal and no melodrama" Simon's smile turned sad as he remembered his family.

"Well, what can I say, my life is a soap opera" Sophia laughed ruefully, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You never explained why you're so meek"

"Well, I just grew up this way, I suppose. I'm not quite sure and I don't like judging myself"

"Well, you seem to notice everything that happens in your sisters' lives. What about yourself?"

"I…don't know"

"I'll give it a try" said Simon and he paused a while as he thought how best to analyze Sophia's fatal flaw.

"You grew up with sisters who have such overpowering characteristics and parents who are both rich and famous, because of this, as the youngest, you ended up being overshadowed. You hid behind your sisters' shadows and became meek because you feared that you weren't as good or as impressive as them. You started judging youself. This gave you an inferiority complex and low self-esteem which caused you to be shy and unable to express yourself" Simon finished his diagnosis.

"Hmm…you're really observant. You seem to know me better than myself, though I do_ not_ have an inferiority complex! Why does everyone say that?!" she asked

"Well, maybe because it's true?"

"Okay, I'll think about it. Goodnight, Simon, thanks for keeping me company."

"Sure, anytime" he replied as they walked towards their separate shelters.

"You know what Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my first close friend ever" Sophia replied sleepily as she crawled into her shelter.

**Well? How was it? Good, Bad? Should I stop writing and delete this story altogether?**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life so far! Whew! That other chapter didn't count; the Author's Note at the end kind of extended it. Sorry, that was TOTALLY random.**

**Anyway, the electricity just went out again so I have to stop. I was bored while I wrote this so excuse the randomness and darn it, it's so hard to find the letter "L" in the dark! I have been randomly pressing keys just to find the letter "L"! Oh wait, Thank God for generators! Electricity's back on!**

**R&R and Thanks for Reading,**

**Madeleine**


	4. Fluff Is A Many Splendor Thing

**Hey! Okay, about the electrical problems, the thing is, I live in a place that relies on hydraulic power plants for electricity. The problem is we're in the middle of a drought. The lake that our city uses has dried up. The drought is nearing its end though because it's been drizzling slightly on and off, though I seriously doubt a slight drizzle every few weeks could fill up a lake, fear not though, because I regularly charge my laptop and we have a generator. Other than that, the power outages are getting increasingly erratic. (My theory is this is a ploy to increase the amount on our electricity bills! Dun dun dun! Either that or the world is slowly running out of electricity! Nooooo!)**

**Anyway…onto Chapter Four! (I just realized…there hasn't been any fluff at all has there)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *humming tunelessly***

**Big Scary Bouncer: ahem**

**Me: hehe…**

**BSB: AHEM!!!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Lord of the Flies…*mumbles incoherent insults* **

CHAPTER 4: Fluff is a Many Splendored Thing

.:About A Week or Two Later:.

"Ralph, where's Piggy?" Christine asked the fair-haired boy who had just gotten back from picking fruits.

"He's watching the littluns, if you wanted to go spear fishing again, so I suppose you'll have to ask some one else" said Ralph looking down at Christine who was fingering the end of her sleeve thoughtfully.

"…and Simon?"

"I can't seem to find him. What about one of your sisters?"

"Angela is trying to get Victoria to join her in convincing the hunters to let them hunt. The twins have escaped to their own world using fire watch, _again_. And Sophia has simply, disappeared, which worried me until you told me Simon disappeared too, in which case I have a pretty good idea where they are" Christine finished with a knowing smile.

Throughout all this time, Ralph was getting more and more frustrated at her fiddling with her sleeve. He knew it must have been so hot under that dress.

"Why don't you just tear the sleeves off already?!" he asked

Christine was momentarily shocked by his random out burst, added to that the fact that it was totally out of the topic.

"They keep me warm at night! You know, even though beaches are hot in the morning they are always freezing at night!" she said defensively. Ralph realized she was right; it _was_ very cold at night because of the sea breeze and how it passed over the cold sea water (his father, was, after all, a naval officer).

"Wait here" Ralph left Christine baffled.

A few minutes passed and Ralph returned with a smelly, dirty gray shirt in his hand.

"You can use this; you mentioned before that you're wearing shorts. Then you can keep your dress as a blanket. You should probably wash this shirt first," he said handing her the aforementioned shirt.

"Whose is it?" asked Christine as she took the shirt.

"Mine, but I don't need it"

Ralph and Christine made their way to a stream. Christine dipped the shirt in the water and rubbed it hard. The dirt would not come off no matter how hard she rubbed.

"Ralph hand me those two stones" Christine pointed at two rough stones that were about the size of her palms. She took the stones from Ralph and washed them until there was no more dirt. Then she put the shirt between them and rubbed the stones against each other, underwater.

After a few minutes Ralph became frustrated with just sitting there.

"Here, I'll do it" he took the stones and shirt from Christine and took over washing the shirt.

After a while the dark gray shirt became light gray and it no longer smelled of sweat and old gym socks.

"Now we have to wait for it to dry. In the meantime I'm going to fish. Want to come along?" Christine invited.

"Sure"

They both made their way to the other end of the beach where the waves were strong and crashed powerfully against the jagged rocks. Christine chose a spot where the waves weren't as strong but where the water was deep. She sat at the edge of the rock, laying the wet shirt flat behind her to dry. Ralph chose to sit on another rock near Christine as he watched her.

"Last night, I actually dreamt about spear fishing" she said giggling at herself.

"That obsessed, huh?" asked Ralph and he noticed that she didn't have a spear and pointed this out.

"I dreamt up a way to catch fish easier and cleaner than with a spear." At this, she untied the white bow of her dress that was tied around her waist. She tore it in half from one end to another so that she now had two long thing strips of cloth. Then, she tied the two strips together and handed it to Ralph. She slid off a black hairpin that camouflaged in her dark hair. Ralph watched as her side-bangs fell covering part of her face and barely resisted the urge to brush it away from her pretty face. She deftly bent the pin and Ralph watched her skillful fingers work methodically. One end was sharp and curved so that she now had a hook. Then she twisted the other end into a small full circle and, taking the strip of cloth from Ralph, she tied one end securely onto the hook.

"The only problem is the sinker, I don't have one" admitted Christine, realizing the problem.

"Here" said Ralph and he took a tiny stone and wrapped a section of the cloth around it and tied a knot on top, so that it now hung above the improvised hook.

"Thanks" said Christine. She took the line and dropped the hook into the water. She and Ralph sat in companionable silence waiting for a bite.

"No" said Jack defiantly, he was the leader of the hunters, what he says goes. His word was law. And now a _girl_ had the gall to defy his authority!

"We want in! Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't catch a pig!" Victoria answered back.

"Yes it does, girls don't hunt, girls stay at home and cook and clean after the men" said Jack echoing his father's words.

"What is this, the medieval times?! Wake up Sir gender-biased-alot, women are starting to prove that we can do whatever the hell men can do"

Jack had to admire the fire in her. She was a worthy foe, and he found that he quite enjoyed the challenge she presented.

"Fine" he said with smirk, "but don't blame me if your pretty dresses get ruined" he was confident that he would have the two of them running away and squealing before they even caught the pig.

"Christine?"

"Yes?" Christine turned to Ralph, who up until now had kept quiet and she had to hold in her laughter at what she saw.

"What?"

"You know, you look like a boy version of Goldilocks right now" Christine giggled a bit.

"Has my hair grown that long?" Ralph looked worried and Christine could not suppress her laughter any longer.

"No, it's just that…when I saw you, the sun was behind your head and it sort of reflected on your hair" said Christine giggling, "and might I say you have very pretty hair, Ralph. Though it's pretty dirty, you might consider washing it"

"Do you like swimming?" asked Ralph out-of-the-blue.

"Who doesn't? My daddy used to call me a 'water baby' because I've loved to swim since I was little. Never could resist the water" she said smiling reminiscently.

"I love swimming, water is in my family. All the men in my family have been a part of the Royal Navy, my dad's a naval officer" he said proudly, "Hey, let's go for a dip in the lagoon" he suggested, having caught by the sudden urge to swim because of their conversation.

"Wait, I want to change out of this dress first"

Ralph watched as she took the still slightly damp shirt and walked into a space in the shadows of the forest. She disappeared but he looked away just in case.

Christine ran back and grabbed his hand laughing as she headed for the lagoon leaving her makeshift fishing line on the rock. Every nerve in Ralph's body seemed to go on overdrive as Christine held his hand and a buzz ran up his arm and down his spine coming from the hand she was holding. He heard her melodic laughter as she let go and cannonballed into the deeper part of the lagoon.

Ralph followed her in diving smoothly into the green water and, grabbing her ankles from underneath, pulled her down. Christine gave a surprised yelp as she went down, but they both resurfaced giggling maniacally. Then, Christine pushed Ralph down, dunking him.

When they resurfaced, Ralph had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had hers around his neck and their giggling subsided. Ralph leaned closer unsure of what he was doing.

Victoria had taken off her dress, but she was wearing a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top. She wondered how the hell Angela had managed to talk her into this. She was crouched low, breathing hard and staying as silent as possible.

She could feel sweat trickling down her back and her pulse was like a drum beating incessantly inside of her. She could also feel hungry eyes roaming over her body. She gave an involuntary shudder as she thought of Jack's dark and elusive crony, Roger.

Jack beckoned her and Angela towards him and she approached warily.

Angela had borrowed some random hunters' shirt and she looked dirty and gross. Then Victoria thought again and realized she must look the same. They all looked the same, dirty and gross.

"Check if it's fresh" Jack said, gesturing to a pile of pig droppings on the forest floor. "If it's fresh we-"

"Yeah, I know, we'll follow the direction" said Victoria, irritated that Jack was underestimating her knowledge.

"Well?" he asked cockily, gesturing to the pile of dung.

_I'll show him,_ thought Victoria, and she smirked at Jack and brought her hand close to the manure. She let her hand hover above the mound for a few seconds then swiftly pulled it back.

"It's fresh" she declared.

"You didn't even touch it!" exclaimed Jack.

"I didn't have to, it was warm, and I felt it. Or would you rather touch it, go on, prove me wrong boys" Victoria glared at the hunters, challenging them.

"Fine, let's follow it" said Jack, grudgingly, and he gave Victoria a nod of approval.

"Wow, nice one, Victoria" said Angela with a grin, _girls: one, boys: ZERO!_ She thought, knowing Victoria would be thinking the same.

Christine gently pushed Ralph away. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Ralph gave an awkward cough and got out of the lagoon. Christine watched him walk away from the edge of the lagoon leaving a trail of droplets behind. She felt awful thinking that she may have really hurt his feelings. A blush crept up to her face as she thought of apologizing. She wasn't mad at him; in fact, Christine acknowledged that maybe just a little bit, she had wanted him to continue. But she couldn't get attached and she couldn't tell him why. She and her sisters agreed not to tell any of the boys the truth: that they didn't belong there.

Ralph turned to Christine and noticed that she was red in the face. He had probably totally embarrassed her. What he did was inappropriate, but holding her and being close to her had felt so good and so right, she must've felt it too. Thinking he couldn't let them stay this way, awkward and afraid to make eye contact, he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Christine" he said in a low voice.

"Yes, Ralph?" she asked, afraid what he might say.

"CANNONBAAAAAALL!!!" Ralph shouted after getting a running start and jumping into the water, legs tucked tight to his chest.

Christine sputtered and coughed as she surfaced, a large wave had pushed her under and without realizing it, had sent her to the shallower part of the lagoon.

"No fair, I wasn't ready!" she shouted, but she was grinning.

"Lesson number one, Never Let Your Guard Down!" exclaimed Ralph.

"Hey, Lovebirds, mind if we join?" asked a voice and Christine spun around at the familiar voices.

The twins, Oliviananna stood a few feet away with silly grins on their faces.

"We're not 'Lovebirds'" Christine stuttered defensively, and this immediately caught the twins' attention. They raised their eyebrows in question.

"Aren't you two on fire watch?" asked Ralph saving both him and Christine the embarrassment.

"No, it's-"

"-Roger and Robert's turn" said the twins.

Suddenly, Ralph became very quiet and he stood perfectly still.

"What's wrong?" asked Christine.

**Tada! Yet another cliffie! Though I'm sure you all know what's going to happen next :D**

**Well, sorry for the filler-ish chapter, and sorry if it was all cheesy and awkward, I get embarrassed when I write fluff. . (though I have to say, there wasn't much fluff here, fluff tends to speed things up)**

**Some important stuff did happen, which would eventually lead to Chapter Five though I'm sure you all know about what happens in the next chapter, though hopefully you won't be able to predict the entire chapter.**

**Well, as I once told my sister: "Drabble and Fluff are my specialties!" which is so sad T.T**

**Anyway…review please! I feel so sad that I get so few reviews. Every time I check my reviews after a new chapter I go: EPIC FAIL!!! T.T I wonder why I still continue this story…T.T**

**Well, Thanks for Reading and Please Review,**

**Madeleine**

**P.S. Review and Help Spread World Peace and End Starvation!!! **


	5. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

Hello People!

Okay, I hope you're not disappointed that this isn't a new chapter…

Anyway, I'm putting my story on hiatus for an indefinite period of time. I've been really busy lately. Between facilitating a writing workshop for 2nd and 3rd graders (short attention spans -_-"), and reviewing for the college entrance exams I'll be taking this August, It's been difficult finding time to write, let alone getting ideas and inspiration.

So, I'll update of course, if I have any ideas or get really inspired. I just won't be able to put much effort into this story. Once again, I'm sorry.

Wish me luck getting into my college of choice~!

Madeleine

P.S. I just turned 15…………………………………last month! Okay, sorry. Totally random, but I meant to put it in my other chapter, but I forgot, so………………….just had to get it out! :)) Bye and thanks!


	6. Author's Note Again IMPORTANT!

Dear People of the Lord of the Flies Fanbase thing who read my story way back when,

You may not remember me, and I'm sorry for totally forgetting you (and my story). The following chapters are not updates. The first one to be published will be two random scenes that I had previously wanted to insert. The next one is actually the conclusion I had planned out for the entire story. It's a sad one that may or may not come as a surprise to a lot of you. Others might just think it's weird. But anyway, after I discovered my old LotF chapters and unearthed these two, I just couldn't go on without publishing them. It's a good thing I hardly delete my old work.

I hope you enjoy them, or at least, are satisfied with the conclusion I've come up with…that is, if you're still reading this.

Sincerely Sorry,

Madeleine

P.S. I got into my college of choice and even my course of choice! (I suppose giving up my LotF fanfic had its good sides)

P.P.S. I am turning 16 soon…:)) just a follow-up of the previous "P.P.S." I wrote "way back when"


	7. The Calvert Extras

**Random Stuff Number One:**

_.:A Few Days Later:._

"Okay, here's how it goes," said Angela as she and her sister's walked back to the beach. They had been picking fruit together because Angela and Sophia insisted that they bond.

"Make it fast Ange, I need to find a much cleaner, efficient way to catch fish" said Christine.

"You're just as obsessed with fishing as Jack is with hunting" said Victoria.

"Yeah-"

"-you would know" said Olivia and Anna as they giggled.

"Shut up, doppelgangers" said Victoria

"Fishing is calming and relaxing. Plus I get to contribute while spacing out. Does exploring contribute? I. Don't. Think. So" said Christine

"Hey, guys, I didn't get to finish. But I can see you're all getting to know each other" said Angela with a grin.

"Okay, continue" said Sophia

"Thank you, Sophie. Now, here's how it goes" Angela cleared her throat, "I arranged it by age, eldest to youngest"

They all watched her in puzzlement, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Victoria and Jack" she said smiling

"What?"

"It's obvious that you two would end up together, you both love challenges and you're both a challenge to each other."

"Shut up, not my type" said Victoria.

"We know your type Vicky, tall, dark and obedient" said Christine teasingly, "but that _cannot _be a healthy relationship"

"Like you would know, Miss Boy-Scarer" retorted Victoria

"Okay, one, 'Scarer' is not even a word; two, I do _not_ scare boys; and three, I'm just too mature for them" said Christine defensively, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anywho, next, Christine and Piggy!" this caused the laughter to escalate.

"No…No!" said Christine with a look of pure terror.

"You two _have _been spending some time together" said Sophia apologetically.

"I ask him to accompany me every time I fish because I know he won't mind if I don't talk to him!"

"Sure, Christine," said Victoria relishing sweet revenge.

Christine scowled and decided to give Victoria the cold shoulder.

"Now, Oliviananna, Samneric, pretty obvious, huh?"

"Just because-"

"-we're twins?" said the twins

"You are a _very_ inaccurate match-maker_"_ said Christine, and then she thought about what she said, "Except the first one" she added quickly, earning her a glare from Victoria, which she ignored.

"Sophie…" Angela paused for effect, "unfortunately, is too young for my psychic match-making skills" and she finished with a mock sigh and tsked.

Sophia grinned and breathed out in relief, "whew, for a second there I thought you would pair me up with a littlun!"

"littlun?"

"Their terminology is catchy" explained Sophia.

"Wait, that isn't fair…what about you Angela?" said Victoria, revenge etched on her face. The twins grew matching grins.

"Oh, I'm too old for these little boys" said Angela hoping to save herself.

"Just by a year or two!" exclaimed Christine.

"Still…remember what mom said, 'a year is all it takes'" Angela said

"You're making that up!" and they all started attacking Angela by tickling her until they were all a pile of giggling girls on the forest floor.

* * *

**Random Stuff Number Two:**

"Okay, here's the deal, Ralph", started Angela as she faced the younger boy. Ralph stood and waited, wondering why Angela had asked to speak to him privately.

"Your little kiddy crush on my sister better not develop into something more", she continued, "Look, I'm not trying to be the bad guy, girl, whatever; I'm only saying this because I care. If you continue this, she may or may not develop feelings for you too! And no, I'm _not_ encouraging you!" she paused for breath. Funny enough, this did quite encourage Ralph though he did not express this to Angela.

"If you two fall in love, you will _both_ get hurt! And even worse is, Christine will get the worst of it!" she exclaimed willing him to understand. "So you better stop."

"You do realize that since you told me this you need to explain why, exactly, I should stop?" Ralph said warily.

"If my own parents can't control me, what makes you think some younger kid can? I'm Angela Calvert, socialite and controversial media darling! You can't tell me what I can or cannot do!"

"Then, as chief, neither can you order me around especially regarding things you don't have that much business in. So, explain…please"

"I can't say" said Angela, brusquely. She was frustrated by this fact; she wanted so much to tell him and everyone else for that matter.

"I need to know, Angela, or else I _will_ pursue this" he warned.

"Okay," Angela gave in, thinking it was for the best, "I suppose I can elaborate a bit, though I still can't tell you why you will _both_ get hurt. I _can_ tell you, though, why Christine will get the worst of it"

Ralph gestured for her to continue.

"When Christine falls in love, she falls _hard_. If you pursue this and something develops, she will be so crushed when it ends. Oh and believe me, it _will_ end. Please understand that you and Christine will _never_ be together, you and Christine _can't_ be together. I can't explain right now, I'm sorry." Angela finished.

"I don't care. I will never break Christine's heart, I'm not like other boys, and I know a good thing when I have it. I'm sorry Angela, but you have no proof, and until then, I can't believe what you just told me."

Angela watched as Ralph walked away. If only he knew. Well, she tried, it was Christine's fault that Angela could not tell him, and it will be her fault when she falls in love and becomes heartbroken. Angela felt sorry for the two of them. Still, Christine should know better.


	8. Memories, An Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: THE LETTER **

The door of the hospital room opened. The sisters turned in unison at the door expecting a miracle, instead came a nurse. However, the events that followed could only be described as a miracle.

"Good afternoon, you all have a visitor today, she's from St. Agnes Home for the Aged" said the nurse. The sisters were baffled. They had never even heard of that place before.

A young woman entered after the nurse had left. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she looked to be in her late thirties. She had with her an old shoebox which she held as though it contained the precious Crown Jewels.

"Um…good afternoon," she seemed quite nervous, though most people were, in the presence of the rich and famous, "I have a package for Ms. Christine Calvert"

"Yes, from whom?" Christine asked.

The woman approached Christine's bed.

"We had a patient once, an old man," she started, "he died a long time ago, before you were born. He never married and so he died alone. Before he died, he became quite…psychic" the woman looked unsure of what she had said.

"He became aware that he would die soon, and so he prepared a few things and kept them in this box," she gestured at the shoebox she was holding. "I was his nurse, and he told me that his dying wish was that on January 1, 2010, I send this shoebox to a Ms. Christine Calvert."

She stopped as she took in Christine's awestruck look. Christine gestured for her to go on.

"At that time, we all knew who the Calverts were, but you had not been born yet. So to appease the dying man, I agreed thinking he was going mad in old age. But then, a few years later, you and your sisters were born, and I knew that he meant you, so I did what he instructed, I am here now, to give you this box" she finished and handed Christine the shoebox.

It had Ralph's name on the lid and Christine caressed the lettering gently. A flood of memories and emotions rushed back.

"Ralph…" it was barely a whisper full of love and pain but the woman heard it and knew she had done the right thing.

"Thank you, Ralph and I both thank you very much" Christine said to the woman and surprised everyone by getting off the bed and hugging her. The woman left that room quite confused but happy and proud of what she had done.

"Open it, Christine" Victoria said in a quiet voice.

Christine opened the box. Inside were old pictures of Ralph and everyone else on the island. There were pictures of them in the Navy Ship that had rescued them, pictures of them back with their families and there was one particular picture that Christine quite loved. She motioned for her sisters to come see.

This was a picture of Ralph, Jack, Simon, Piggy, Roger and the twins, all wearing proper clothing and smiling happily. They were all much older here now, possibly eighteen or older, and they had all grown up quite well. At the back of the picture was an inscription for the sisters. It read:

"We're older now, though not necessarily wiser. We'll never forget you. Also, there won't be any pictures of us older than eighteen in this box. We don't want you to see us old and wrinkly.

From: Ralph, Jack, Simon, Piggy, Roger, Sam and Eric

P.S. I Love You, Victoria

P.P.S. I Love You, Christine

P.P.P.S. I Love You, Sophia

P.P.P.P.S. Best Friends Forever, Oliviananna"

This got the girls to laugh and the sorrowful mood lightened. Then Christine spotted an envelope under the pile of old photos. It was addressed to her and it was from Ralph.

* * *

Dear Christine,

I hope it won't be too weird for you to receive this letter. I know that by the time you get this, I will be old and/or dead, but you need to know a few things.

The first thing is that I am in my thirties now, as I write this. I'm so lonely without you. It's not going to be hard for me to promise that I will never love anyone else again. I always dream of the day we first met, even though it was weird. I dream of your hair, your eyes, your lips, and the way they feel against mine. I will always dream of our happy memories together. I will never forget the short-lived moments we shared.

I'm sorry about Angela. Simon will forever be indebted to your family, she saved his life. I'm ashamed to have been a part of that brawl that caused your sister's death. We should've known that there was no beast. In the end, Simon told us, of course, but it will always be too late. When Simon came running up to us, we were all scared and confused, and when we started attacking him, only Angela saw everything as what it was. She protected Simon.

That fire you started to send you and your sisters back to your time? It saved all our lives. It saved our sanity. The smoke from the fire led a British Naval Ship to us.

I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I wish we could spend our lives together. Maybe someday, sometime, our lives (or our timelines) will finally be in sync, and then we could live happily ever after. Until then, I will live vicariously on my dreams and memories of you, and when they fade, I will welcome death with open arms, because there we can finally be together.

With Love Forever,

Ralph

P.S. Remember when you told me that Piggy's real name was William? Well, he wrote a book about our stay at the island. Of course, he switched it up a bit. You and your sisters couldn't be in it. It would ruin the laws of time and space. I plan to get you a copy soon, if you haven't read it yet.

Tears misted Christine's eyes as she clutched a worn and battered copy of the Lord of the Flies. She wished she had died instead of Angela.

THE END


	9. Author's Note: An Explanation

Author's Note:

Piggy was William Golding because they were rescued earlier than in the book. The sisters were REALLY meant to go back in time. That was how things REALLY happened. Golding/Piggy wrote it differently because he didn't write the book to narrate the events; he used the events to symbolize society, people, and etc…

Golding/Piggy changed the actual events and the Lord of the Flies is really just symbolic fiction and in the end he never told the actual story

I had to put these 'cause people were asking :D Anyway, for further questions/clarifications, please don't hesitate to ask!

Love,

Madeleine

P.S. Thanks for the awesome reviews!


End file.
